callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Armada/Transcript
Operators: {Radio Chatter} Operators and voices are heard in radio chatter. The screen opens in the computer room with Cormack and Knox listening to distress calls. Radio 'Sentinel Zero One, request sitrep, what's happening out there, over! ...Sentinel Zero One acknowledge, over. Major Cormack, we need sitrep immediately, confirm... ''The pitch screech is heard over Cormack's ear piece. Cormack, feeling pain, takes off the ear piece. '''Cormack: God... Cormack stands up in sorrow and grief and places his hand on the table. Knox: Cormack - we've got movement on TRP three and five. Confirmed changes on those cargo ships. Knox looks at a hologram of the fleets under attack by Atlas soldiers. Knox: They're attacking the fleet. It'll be a massacre! Cormack disrupts him. Cormack: At ease Lieutenant! How many assets do I still have active in the area? Knox: Scanning... standby. Knox searches for assets. Knox: Connecting you now. Cormack: All Sentinel team's, radio check. Mitchell: Sentinel Two-Two. Radio check. Charlie Lima. Gideon: Sentinel Two-One, loud and clear. So what the fuck are we suppose to do now? Cormack: Solid copy. Descend and hold position at the carrier, I'm enroute. Cormack takes off the ear piece and leaves the room. As the computer screen show's Gideon and Mitchell face's on screen, and their first person view point as they descend down to the deck of the carrier. Gameplay "ARMADA" SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA, USA JUNE 15, 2060 – 0930 HRS EXO TYPE ASSAULT * BOOST JUMP (ACTIVATED) * SONICS (ACTIVATED) * STIM (ACTIVATED) Mission starts with Mitchell in crouch as Gideon running through fire and smoke. Gideon: Jesus. Cormack and Knox jump out from a helicopter on top of a car. Landing and walking their way to Gideon and Mitchell. Cormack: Atlas is trying to take control of the carrier's weapon systems. We need to get jammers on those rail guns and buy our technicians some time. A object falls around the team, causing Gideon and Knox to flinch. Gideon: '''We've got enemy troops all over the carrier. '''Cormack: They're gonna try and take the ships bridge. Let's move. Cormack stands up and leads the other direction. Gideon looks to Mitchell. Gideon: We won't let them get away with this! Mitchell than cocks any weapon the player picked up in the last mission (if play the campaign after "Collapse"). After boost jumping up to the pad, Atlas PMC's appear. Gideon: Contact by the jet! Cormack: Get to the rail gun, and plant the jammer! Cormack orders Mitchell to plant the jammers on the rail guns. If the player waits a little. Cormack: Set the jammer! Cormack: Get that jammer in place! Mitchell plants the jammer on the first rail gun. Knox: Boost jumpers incoming! Cormack: Jammer is set! One more to go! Cormack: Two warbirds coming in from the west! Gideon: Atlas choppers inbound! Tangos are fastzipping in! Gideon: That warbird has a beat on you! Take cover! If the player waits or use long time to plant the second jammer. Cormack: 'Get to the rail gun and plant the jammer! '''Cormack: '''C'mon Mitchell, plant it! ''Mitchell plants the jammer on the second rail gun. 'Gideon: '''That should slow them down! '''Cormack: '''Rail guns are secured! We're heading to the bridge! ''Mitchell makes his way towards the bridge. 'Gideon: '''More fastzippers! '''Knox: '''They're all over the goddamn place! '''Kingpin: '(Over comm) Sentinel-Zero-One, the carriers weapon system are coming back online. 'Cormack: '''Copy that. '''Gideon: '''Let's go, let's go! ''Mitchell boost jump up to a destroyed part of the bridge deck where Gideon, Knox and Cormack are waiting. '''Cormack: '''Kill your boosters. I don't need anyone breaking their neck. 'We need to get to the bridge. ''The group arrive at a door. Cormack tries to open it but it is jammed shut. Cormack then breaks open the locks on the door using the power in his exo suit. The team proceeds through a corridor. At the end of the corridor through a entrance on the left side, an Atlas soldier approach them and Cormack kills him by slamming him twice into the wall. 'Cormack: '''Son of a bitch. ''They proceed through the entrance and down an other corridor with two entrances at the end. 'Cormack: '''Power's out. Switch to night vision. ''Mitchell activate his night vision. Mitchell goes through the first entrance discovering the dead body of a naval officer and then several Atlas soldiers starts engaging from the other room. 'Knox: '''Contact! '''Cormack: '''Clear 'em out! ''After clearing out the enemies 'Cormack: '''This way. ''Cormack waits by an entrance lit up by sunlight. When Mitchell gets close enough, Cormack runs through the entrance, down a corridor that leads to the hangar deck. 'Kingpin: '''Atlas has taken the bridge. Archlight security is being compromised. They've bypassed our jammers. '''Cormack: '''We have to break through to the other side of the hangar deck! ''Some Atlas soldiers are already on the deck. A warbird comes and some Atlas solders zips down to the hangar deck. 'Gideon: '''Fast zip at our twelve! ''The warbird flies away, the team moving, but an AST is heading them. 'Cormack: '''AST! ''The team destroy the AST and kill remaining Atlas troops. They moving. Gideon open the door and moving in. 'Cormack: '''Trough the door! ''They heading upstairs, a feed shown that Atlas cargo ship deploying drones to the carrier 'Kingpin: '''Those cargo ship are tearing up the fleet. We just lost another boat. (Subtitle says: "Those drones are tearing up our fleet. We just lost another boat.") '''Cormack: '''We're almost at the bridge! ''Cormack heading to a door that about to close by an Atlas soldier. Cormack open it and knock out the soldier to the bottom. 'Gideon: '''Up the stairs! ''The team continue advance to the bridge and reach a darkened room with some Atlas troops. 'Cormack: '''Lights out! Switch back to night vision! ''They fighting against Atlas troops. 'Cormack: '''Kingpin, requesting authorization to engage Arclight. Security code Alpha-Zulu-Tango-Nine-Nine-Seven. '''Kingpin: '''Authorization granted, Sentinel one. Put the hurt on 'em soldier, we can't afford to lose another ship. '''Cormack: '''Copy that! ''They kill all Atlas soldiers and enter the bridge. 'Cormack: '''Ok, linking in. I need you to target for me, Mitchell! Get on that terminal! ''Mitchell uses the terminal, the screen shift to Arclight Railgun terminal feed. 'Cormack: '''Target that cargo ship! ''Mitchell fires the railgun to the cargo ship 'Cormack: '''Hold steady on the cargo ship, Mitchell! ''The cargo ship is destroyed. 'Gideon: '''Cargo ship is down! ''The screen changes to second Arclight Railgun. 'Cormack: '''Switching to the second ship! ''Mitchell fires the second cargo ship 'Cormack: '''Hold that target! ''The second cargo ship is destroyed. 'Gideon: '''She's down. ''The screen shift back to Mitchell. 'Kingpin: '''Sentinel-zero-one, all enemy ships accounted for and destroyed. Good work, team. '''Cormack: '''Copy that, Kingpin. ''Gideon walks for few step forward, looking the aftermath of the battle, then moving closer to the team. 'Gideon: '''Fucking hell. There's no turning back from this. '''Knox: '''What happens next? ''Cormack turns to them before walking towards them. 'Cormack: '''Next? Irons just murdered thousands of innocent people on US soil. Next, we hunt him down... And we bury him. ''The team leaves the bridge. Mission ends as screen fades black. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Transcripts